As Facetas do Amor
by Mili Black
Summary: "E tudo o que ele sempre escondeu" – drabble


**As Facetas do Amor  
><strong>_Por Mili Black  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong> – Ciúmes<br>**_ou Observação_

Ele a assistia. De longe, enquanto a jovem colegial conversava com outro rapaz de sua sala. Ela sorria e escutava, enquanto o seu interlocutor parecia falar mais e estar cada vez mais perto. Emburrado, – e escondido atrás de uma árvore – seu observador odiou vê-la fingindo de forma tão convincente e, odiou mais ainda o – maldito! – Asano Keigo, por estar conseguindo arrancar risos, mesmo que falsos, dela. Notou que ele beijou-lhe a mão em outra tentativa de conquistá-la, que sorriu sem graça. Mas o ruivo escondido nunca admitiria em público a verdade... Que _sempre_ sentiu ciúmes daquela morena. E sempre sentirá.

-x-x-

** – Companheirismo  
><strong>_ou Amizade_

Ele sorriu. Apenas internamente, com a pequena, ao escutá-la mandar "parar de tolices". Claro que ficou indignado em como ela – apenas ela – conseguia fazê-lo sair de seu triste mundo chuvoso, quando não conseguia cumprir sua missão. Notou os olhos dela naquele momento que, tão determinados, davam-lhe a confiança necessária. Agora, como uma fênix ele ressurgia das cinzas, motivado apenas pela garota estar consigo. E como que, para tirá-lo desse estado de inércia – pois continuava tão imóvel como pedra – ela lhe aplica um invejável e doloroso golpe marcial, fazendo-o finalmente reagir. E estranhamente... O ruivo percebeu que ela _sempre_ esteve ali.

-x-x-

** – Beleza  
><strong>_ou Atrativos_

Ele a admirava. Esse era um segredo tão íntimo e profundo, escondido até de si mesmo. Era o seu pecado. Por diversas vezes – que ela não saiba disso – observava-a enquanto ela dormia em sua cama. Acontecia de, por algumas noites, quando a garota lia muito em seu quarto, acabava por cair no sono. Admirava então, no anonimato, sua belíssima pele branca e lisa. Os cabelos negros e curtos que, com seu semblante calmo, faziam um conjunto perfeito. Um lindo anjo, inocente e feminino, dormindo bem ali. E aqueles _lábios_... O ruivo apenas poderia se perguntar qual seria o gosto deles.

-x-x-

**– Medo  
><strong>_ou Proteção_

Ele era apenas cuidadoso. Mesmo que a morena dissesse várias vezes que sabia se cuidar sozinha, que lutava contra aqueles monstros há mais tempo e que seu poder já estivesse restaurado, não dava nenhum cabimento ao que era dito. Pois aos seus olhos, aquela pequena era frágil e poderia ser facilmente abatida. Não só merecia como necessitava dessa proteção, e ele faria de tudo para que ela ficasse sã e salva. Porque simplesmente, não podia dar-se ao luxo de descansar, afinal o bem estar dela era a única coisa que importava... Mas é _óbvio_ que o ruivo nunca diria isso.

-x-x-

** - Respeito  
><strong>_ou Compreensão_

Ele a entendia. E por entendê-la, acabava por aceitar qualquer decisão que aquela garota tomasse – mesmo que fosse completamente contra. Por que, mesmo que ele não concordasse com aquela terrível decisão que ela acabou de tomar – a de ficar longe dele –, aceitou, mais uma vez. Não tinha como negar, quando recebia esse olhar dela, tão segura e certa de sua escolha. Mesmo que ela fizesse tudo errado, – realmente não importava – ele sempre a apoiaria, em qualquer coisa. Por que, era essa a _característica_ dela que o ruivo mais respeitava.

-x-x-

**– Egoísmo  
><strong>_ou Saudade_

Ele não gostava. Realmente, sentia-se deixado de lado e até um pouco excluído, quando ela precisava passar algum tempo na sua dimensão de origem. Obviamente não dizia nada, afinal, admitia que isso fosse assunto dela. Apenas não conseguia ficar tão longe dela assim e, por uma porção de razões, aquela pequena por completo interessava-o – e definitivamente não fazia parte de sua rotina não estar perto dela. Por vezes a tristeza invadia-lhe, acabando por disfarçá-la com o – até esquecido – mal humor. Todos reclamavam disso, mas nada poderia fazer, afinal, a culpa não era sua. E cabia ao ruivo _apenas_ a esperar...

-x-x-

**– Atração  
><strong>_ou Paixão_

Ele estava perdido. Não agüentaria mais, por nenhum momento, ficar junto daquela morena sem que seu corpo respondesse à aproximação, e parecia que nem mais conseguia fingir. No início, era relativamente fácil tirar seus olhos das pernas esguias que sempre estavam à mostra pelo uniforme escolar – realmente nem chamava tanta atenção assim. Mas agora mais parecia que, se a pequena estivesse num raio de dez metros, algo invisível e incrivelmente magnético vindo dela o puxava e, quando menos esperava, novamente seus olhos estavam no corpo dela. Não deveria sentir-se atraído assim! Mas sobre isso...

O ruivo _não queria_ possuir nenhum controle.

E agora, quando ela o olhava dessa forma tão penetrante com seus lhos azuis, em seu quarto – com mais uma vez aquela história de terror em mãos – por que resistir?

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Algo realmente sem sentido nem porquê. Reviews?


End file.
